Journey to Hogwarts
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Igor has heard about Hogwarts, and after leaving Durmstrang, he is determined to get there. It just takes him a little longer than he ever anticipated. Not to mention the distraction of a girl.


_**Written for the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge (IgorFlorence)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Journey to Hogwarts<strong>

It was nearing summer when Igor first came to London. He had just completed his final year at Durmstrang, topping his class in the Dark Arts and Defensive Spells classes. Young and searching for adventure, he thought London was the best place to go.

Not only had he heard rumours of a powerful wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort, he had also heard that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy produced many eligible and appealing young witches. He hadn't had much luck with the women at Durmstrang, so he thought he'd try his luck there.

"Ticket, young sir?" A young British train master studied the thin, bedraggled foreigner with suspicion. Igor admitted he didn't seem the right fit to be wandering King's Cross Station with his matted hair and scarred face, but he also spoke very little English.

Realising Igor might not have understood, the train master spoke again, this time slower. "Train… ticket." He indicated something on the ground, and Igor nodded. Digging into his coat pocket he produced a ticket that he knew would get him somewhere close to Hogwarts. He had picked it up from the ground on the way in. The train master laughed. "You can purchase your ticket right over there," he said, and indicated to a long line of people.

As best he could, Igor thanked the young man and went to the line. Muggle systems were strange, and in a foreign country, even stranger. And he had also heard that it was by train that Hogwarts students got themselves to school every year. How odd.

"Where would you like to go, young man?" The man at the ticket booth was as unkempt and as unclean as Igor was, but he smiled wide.

Igor produced the ticket he had already found and said, "School."

The man frowned. "You would like to go to this place?" he asked.

Igor nodded. "School," he said again.

The man nodded. "You are visiting a friend?" He passed Igor a ticket then asked for the price. Igor's eyes widened.

"No money?" the man questioned, the first sign of impatience showing on his face.

Igor shook his head, telling him to wait, and then produced a Galleon from his other pocket.

The man became rather angry now. "No money, no ticket," he said, and as if to make a point, ripped the one he had just given Igor, up. "On your way!"

Igor sighed, moving aside so paying customers could make the man's job worthwhile. Hogwarts wasn't like Durmstrang, and he had a fair idea where it was; he just had no idea of how to actually get there. Perhaps he should have sent an owl to the headmaster, requesting to visit. From what he had heard, Dumbledore would not have refused.

He decided that he would find another way in the morning when he was fresh, and returned to the pub _The Leaky Cauldron_ his father had paid for him to sleep in.

"It is your journey, Igor," he had told him. "But I will not have my son sleeping on the streets of London."

That night, alone in his room, Igor considered his options. The Hogwarts Express was not in service because the students were still at school. The Muggle train would not take him to the exact location, but would take him nearby and he could walk the rest of the way. The third option was the Apparate to just outside the boundaries. He hadn't wanted to do that because he wasn't sure on the school's exact location, but it was looking like his only option.

He would make a decision in the morning, when his head was clearer.

…

"Hog-warts," Igor said slowly, speaking to the elderly witch who had joined him at the table for breakfast. "How I get to place?"

He knew his English wasn't good, but this woman seemed daft, regardless.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said. She smiled at him. "Oh, yes, I went there, myself! Was a Ravenclaw. My whole family have been Ravenclaws for nearly two-hundred years! Where is it you are from, boy?"

"Bulgaria," Igor answered, sighing. "Hogwarts – where it is?"

"Scotland," the woman answered. "It's greatly protected, but if you really want to go, Hogsmeade is an all-wizard village not too far away."

_Hogsmeade_. Igor had not realised. He downed the rest of the plain-tasting cereal in two mouthfuls and left the woman babbling to herself. He would Apparate to Hogsmeade.

…

"Who are you?"

Igor looked blankly at the strangely-dressed wizard standing before him. He did not understand the phrase.

"I said," the wizard said, frustration in his tone, "Who are you? And why did you just Apparate into my shop?"

Igor was not sure how to respond, but from the man's tone, he was certain he did not appreciate being disturbed. "Sorry," he said, and left before he was thrown out.

The cobble-stoned streets were busy as the day was fairly warm. All seemed to be wizards and witches, making him certain he had found the right place. He was about to ask for directions to the school when a shining poster caught his attention. Two mysterious wizards were huddled together, their bare arms displaying an identical tattoo. Igor watched on curiously as they whispered together.

"Problem, boy?" one hissed, noticing Igor was watching.

Igor jumped, retreating slightly.

"Go!" the other instructed, and Igor didn't need telling twice. At Durmstrang, he had been a rather popular student (amongst teachers and other students) but in this foreign place his confidence was almost non-existent. The British were different – there was something going on beneath the surface and he was certain it had something to do with this Lord Voldemort person. He was certain those two men had something to do with it, too.

He came to a rather friendly looking pub with an elderly man working behind the counter. He went inside.

"Can I get you anything?" the man asked, bored, almost.

"Hogwarts," Igor said simply. "Where is Hogwarts?"

The man frowned, as if it were a strange question, but pointed in a vague direction. "Follow the path," he said. "You a student?"

Igor shook his head. There was a word for what he was in English, but he wasn't sure what. "Visitor," he said in Bulgarian.

The pub owner frowned, and then pointed again. "That way."

"Thank you," Igor said.

There was a sign with an arrow pointing to his left that read _Hogwarts_. Igor smiled. "Finally, he had made it. He would be at Hogwarts soon.

With spring coming to an end the flowers were out in full bloom, brightening the way to the castle somewhat. The winding path was lined with colours of the rainbow and Igor smiled as he walked. He was the only one on the path; apparently journeying to the school was not on the agenda of many others. It wasn't until he caught first glimpse of the famous school did he even consider that it might not be as simple as he had thought to get in.

He was from Durmstrang, yes, but that did not mean that Dumbledore would open the doors for him and serve him tea. He stopped.

With no money and nowhere to stay if this didn't work, what would he do? Perhaps Dumbledore would lend him some gold, or give him a hot meal. He hoped, at least.

"Go anyway, Igor," he said to himself. Hogwarts was lax in their rules compared to Durmstrang. Even he wasn't entirely sure what part of the world the school was situated. With a heavy sigh, he continued on, not sure what to expect.

It was well and truly into the evening by the time he reached the boundaries, and he felt like he could sleep for years. Timidly, he tested the borders to make sure he wouldn't be blown into pieces, and then continued on. Apparently one could not Apparate into the school, but walking in was perfectly fine.

And when he did walk in, it was everything he had imagined and more. It was huge (much bigger than Durmstrang) and its reputation lived up to expectation. He liked it already, and he really wanted the chance to look around.

He had just spotted the greenhouses when a voice in the quickly-dimming light stopped him.

"And who might you be?" The voice was cruel, as if catching a student in the wrong place was something it lived for.

Igor spun around, looking at the old face. "Igor Karkaroff," he said. "Who is you?"

The old wizard frowned. "Your name is not familiar to me."

Igor shook his head. "Durmstrang."

The wizard's eyes widened. "Durmstrang!" he almost shouted. "What in the name of Merlin?"

Once again, Igor spoke in his native tongue. "I'm a visitor," he said.

"You better come with me, boy," the wizard said. "I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore."

Igor nodded, following eagerly. He was finally going inside.

…

Blue eyes peered at Igor over half-moon spectacles, a hint of amusement in them. Igor shifted uncomfortably where he sat, hands clasped tightly together. Apollyon Pringle – the wizard who had brought him inside the castle, and also the school's caretaker – stood to the side, a menacing look in his eyes.

"You came all the way from Durmstrang just to see this school?" Dumbledore asked, leaning on his desk.

Igor shook his head. "Finished school," he said.

"He was trespassing on school grounds, Professor," Pringle said.

Dumbledore ignored him, continuing to look at Igor with great amusement. "And how is it that you got here?" he asked. "The school is greatly protected from any form of intruding."

Igor frowned, shaking his head. He was not sure what Dumbledore had just said.

"The boy speaks little English, Professor," Pringle said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," he said. "It's getting late, and my stomach is growling. There is enough food for an extra mouth tonight. Follow me, Igor." The headmaster got to his feet and indicated for Igor to follow him.

"Food?" he questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, chuckling. "I can almost hear your stomach growling from here," he said.

…

He noticed her the moment he was seated at the table. Long, blonde pig-tail plaits and a yellow tie on her chest. She was surrounded by friends, taking a bite from a piece of meat pie. Igor smiled.

"Hello," he said.

She turned to look at him, almost surprised to see him sitting beside her. "Hello," she replied cautiously.

"I'm Igor," Igor said.

She nodded. "Florence," she answered. "I don't mean to be rude," she said, "But are you a Hufflepuff?"

Hufflepuff? What was a Hufflepuff? "No," Igor said. "No, Durmstrang."

Her eyes widened. "Here?" she questioned.

Igor nodded. "Visiting," he said, once again in Bulgarian.

"I see."

She returned to her friends after that, but Igor couldn't help but think she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

…

He was allowed to stay for the night (Dumbledore finding room in his own office for Igor to sleep) but by morning he had to go.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Igor, but sadly, Hogwarts is not a place for a student of another school to stay permanently."

Igor nodded, understanding. He knew it had been too good to be true. "Thank you," he said anyway.

Dumbledore nodded. "You will find your belongings in Hogsmeade at a pub known at _The Three Broomsticks_. It has been paid for, for you to spend two nights in. You will find some Galleons that will last you a few days. By then I expect you will have returned to Bulgaria?"

Igor nodded, understanding little of what Dumbledore had said. But he had heard his country mentioned and assumed that that meant Dumbledore expected him to return. This trip had been a failed trip; he would try again later when he had gold.

"I'll escort you to the Hogsmeade path," Dumbledore continued. "I trust you can find your way from there."

They were halfway across the grounds when the pretty blonde Igor had talked to the night before approached. She wore the same plaits as she had at dinner, but this time she had gold bows tied at the end of each. Igor couldn't help but smile.

"Professor, if you don't mind, may I please speak to Igor?" she asked pleasantly.

Dumbledore beamed. "Certainly, Florence," he said. "Would you like some privacy?"

Florence turned slightly pink from the headmaster's insinuation, but shook her head. "May we wander by the greenhouses?" she asked. "It won't take long."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course," he said. "As long as you return him in due time."

Once again Florence blushed, but indicated for Igor to follow her. He did so with great enthusiasm.

"Florence," he said. "Pleasure."

Florence smiled, but continued walking until they were in private. She had stopped behind one of the greenhouses which was emitting a very odd smell.

"So, you're leaving?" she said.

Igor nodded. "Bulgaria," he explained.

"Is that where you're from?"

"Bulgaria," Igor repeated.

She nodded, chuckling to herself.

"Problem?" Igor asked her.

She chuckled again, her plaits bobbing by the side of her face. "My friends think you're cute," she said.

Igor frowned. He didn't understand.

"They dared me to…." She hesitated. "They dared me to do this."

Igor was still trying to process what she had said when her lips pressed against his. Her arms flung around his neck, pushing him up against one of the glass windows. Igor was so shocked by her move that he pushed her away. Surprisingly, she merely laughed.

"Bertha didn't think I'd do it," she said, and she left, leaving a stunned Igor behind her.

When he returned to Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts gave him a knowing look. He spoke simply and said, "I trust all your affairs are now in order?"

Confused as to what had just happened, Igor merely nodded, his hand brushing his lips where she had kissed him. And then without another word, he followed Dumbledore to the Hogsmeade path, his mouth still tingling from what had been the most perfect kiss he had ever had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So it is canon hat Florence kisses a boy behind the greenhouses and is caught by Bertha Jorkins. That boy is never named, but Wiki says he attended Hogwarts; I kind of just think that was the assumption (which was probably technically accurate) but I took the liberty of twisting that just a little.<br>**_

_**Also, I only really hinted at his future Death Eater-ness, because 1) I wasn't entirely sure how to make this pairing work otherwise and 2) he is about 18 in this, so he could have been a decent fellow at that age - who knows. **_

_**It was fun to write, this was, but a hard pairing. But fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
